This Way
by sitapumpkinelf
Summary: Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri -Cho Kyuhyun- KYUMIN/YAOI boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

.

S

.

E

L

F

.

Mereka berpacaran?

TIDAK! Mereka tidak berpacaran.

Mereka bersaudara?

TIDAK! Mereka tidak bersaudara.

Mereka berteman?

BUKAN, mereka bukannya berteman.

SAHABAT?

Ya, mereka bersahabat!

SAHABAT adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dua namja yang selalu bersama dimanapun tempatnya. Oke, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi itulah mereka. Dimana ada Sungmin disitu pasti ada Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sama-sama tampan meski salah satunya cenderung lebih manis.

.

.

(^.^)

Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Hyung, nanti temani aku ke game center ne?" ucap namja tampan yang bernama Kyuhyun sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Ne, kyu apapun untuk dongsaengku tersayang" ucap Sang hyung.

"Gomawo min hyung, kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungguh Sungmin sangat menyukai senyum itu, senyum dongsaeng sekaligus orang yang amat sangat ia sayangi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran dengan sikap hyung-nya.

"A..ani, cepat habiskan makananmu. Jam istirahat sudah mau selesai." Ucap Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, ne"

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, mereka pun meninggalkan kantin dan bergegas menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Hyung, akku masuk ke kelas duluan ne. Hati-hati dijalan. Kkkkk~" Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat setelah menemukan tulisan 'XI A 1' dan mengacak-acak rambut indah Sungmin.

"Aish.. kau merusak tatanan rambutku kyu~" ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya Sungminpun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelas XII S 3.

Mereka berbeda angkatan? Ne.

.

(^.^)

.

.

Setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang bermacam-macam. Akhirnya inilah saat yang Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin nantikan.

Mereka kini sudah berada di game center. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau mereka adalah maniak game? Ani, bukan mereka tapi salah satu dari mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin hanya menikmati setiap waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Menikmati mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang sering tersenyum puas karena menang game maupun saat Kyuhyun kesal karena kalah dalam permainan itu.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam lebih mereka berada di game center.

Saat Kyuhyun mulai kelelahan, ia menoleh mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan dan terlalu bosan akhirnya Sungmin ketiduran di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun bermain game.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan saat menemukan Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak di bangku tersebut. Kemudian ia mendekati Sungmin dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah imut sang hyung.

Perlahan ia menyibak helaian rambut Sungmin yang menutupi mata Sungmin yang sedang terlelap.

'Manis' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan kau terlihat cantik hyung" entah disadari atau tidak kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eungghh~" merasa terusik sungmin pun menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Eh, kyu?" ucap Sungmin setelah membuka matanya.

"Kkkk~ mianhe membuatmu lelah sampai-sampai tertidur di sini hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Ne, gwaenchana kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir ice cream hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ice cream? Jeongmal? Ukuran jumbo ne?" tanya Sungmin kegirangan.

"Ne, terserah kau saja hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Sepertinya sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengacak-acak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Yeeiy! Aku senang sekali kyu" sorak Sungmin girang. Dan itu membuat orang-orang di sekitar menoleh kearah Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yang mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah manis hyung-nya hanya tersenyum geli lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergegas untuk membeli ice cream.

.

.

(^.^)

Mereka kini sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka di sebuah taman di tengah kota.

"Nyam nyam ~ ini enak sekali kyunie" ucap Sungmin sambil menikmati ice cream jumbonya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Sungmin.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil hyung" ucap Kyuhyun yang membersihkan sisa-sia ice cream yang belepotan di bibir Sungmin.

'BLUSH'

Sungmin hanya berblushing ria saat Kyuhyun membersihkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali, kau sakit hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun panik saat melihat wajah merah Sugmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"A..ani, aku tidak apa-apa kyu, sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang hari sudah terlalu gelap" ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu kajja" ajak Kyuhyun.

Dan merekapun pulang dengan senyum merekah di wajah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pagi Harinya

.

'Tokk tokk tokk '

"Sungmin ireona chagi, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu chagi" teriak eomma Sungmin.

"Hoaammm~ padahal aku masih ngantuk" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Chagiiii.. ireona" teriak eomma Sungmin LAGI.

"NE EOMMA" balas Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

Dengan segera Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai ia pun turun untuk sarapan.

"Eomma, kyuhyun dimana?" tanya Sungmin kepada eomma-nya sambil menggigit dua lembar roti yang di beri selai di tengahnya.

"Itu di ruang tamu sedang berbincang-bincang bersama appa-mu" ucap eomma Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas sarapannya.

Glup~ glup ah~

"Aku sudah selesai eomma" ucap Sungmin setelah menengguk segelas susu yang sudah di siapkan eomma-nya.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asik berbicara dengan appa-nya.

"Kyu, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sungmin.

"Kau sudah selesai min hyung? baiklah kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu ahjushi, ahjumma" pamit Kyuhyun kepada orang tua Sungmin.

"Appa, eomma kami berangkat dulu ne ~" pamit Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati ya" ucap kedua orang tua Sungmin.

"Ne/Ne" jawab Kyumin kompak.

Setelah itu mereka berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah sampai" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai halaman sekolah mereka.

"Eung, ne" ucap Sungmin sambil melepas setbelt-nya.

"Eh? Kenapa susah sekali sih" gumam Sungmin saat ia mencoba melepaskan setbelt-nya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman Sungmin lalu menoleh dan bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Waeyo Hyung?"

"Ini kyu, setbeltnya... susah dilepas" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Lalu Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Sungmin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Refleks Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya yang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

'DEG' 'DEG' 'DEG'

Dapat ia rasakan kini debaran di jantungnya yang begitu menggila saat hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu maskulin.

'Aishh.. bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun sampai mendengarnya. Dasar jantung bodoh' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

KLIK

"Sudah hyu-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat menyadari begitu dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin dan dapat ia raskan deru nafas Sungmin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat sepasang manik indah milik Sungmin yang begitu menarik untuk diselami. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada bibir indah yang berbentuk 'M' itu.

'Aku ingin bibir itu' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin dan mulai mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Dan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wkwkwkkk.. mian kalo TBC-nya ganggu.

Kyaa,, aku nge-publish FF abal lagi

Adakah yang menginginkan FF ini untuk lanjut?

#tidak *pundung*

Mind to review this FF guys?


	2. Chapter 2

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

'Aku ingin bibir itu' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin dan mulai mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Dan

.

.

.

'Hatchiii'

Suara bersin Sungmin mampu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari ketidak sadarannya.

"Errr~ aku... duluan ya kyu" ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Dan gomawo sudah membukakan setbelt-nya" terusnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam pasca kepergian Sungmin, ia ingat betul kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana jantungnya hampir saja meledak begitu saja.

"Aishh.. apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Hampir saja aku mencium hyung-ku sendiri kau gila Cho Kyuhyun." Maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia pasti sedang kebingungan sekarang. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" umapt Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu..

SUNGMIN POV

'Deg' 'Deg' 'Deg'

'Omona~ memalukan sekali tadi, bagaimana bisa aku bersin di saat yang seperti itu. Aishh.. memalukan' umpat Sungmin di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya.

'BRUKK'

"Ah, mianhe. Aku tidak berhati-hati tadi, jeongmal mianheyo" Sungmin meminta ma'af kepada orang ia tabrak dengan membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga salah tadi. Aku terlalu asik melihat-lihat jadi tidak tahu kalau di belakangku ada orang, aku juga minta ma'af" ucap namja itu.

Suara baritone begitu terdengar merdu di telingaku. Dengan penasaran dengan perlahan ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang aku tabrak tadi.

"Eh, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" ucap Sungmin refleks.

"Hehehe... aku murid baru disini, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung saja" ucap namja yang baru ku ketahui bernama Yesung itu.

Aku baru menyadari kalau senyum namja itu seperti magnet. Tidak bisa aku tidak membalas senyum itu. Senyum yang begitu hangat.

"Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" ucap ku sambil menjabat tangan mungilnya #tanganmu juga mungil oppa *plakk*

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga Yesung-ssi" balasku sambil tersenyum manis.

'Manis' pikir Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Yesung-ssi" pamitku kepada Yesung.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya.

Lalu ku lanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

SUNGMIN POV END

"Sekolah yang menarik" gumam Yesung.

'Teeet~ teeeet~'

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran segera dimulai.

Siswa-siswa sudah memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing.

.

.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid" sapa seorang guru bertubuh sedikit tambun dengan kumis tipis di atas bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi Seongsaenim" jawab murid-murid kompak.

'Eh, siapa dia?'

'Tampan sekali dia'

'kelihatannya dia murid baru'

Bisik-bisik yeoja terdengar setelah menyadari ada seorang siswa baru di sebelah seongsaenim.

"Ah iya, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Seongsaeng kepada murid baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung saja." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaa.. tampannya" teriak yeoja-yeoja di kelas itu.

"Baiklah Yesung-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana." Ucap Seongsaeng sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

'Ah, namja manis itu disini rupanya' ucap Yesung dalam hati.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Suara langkah kaki Yesung terdengar menghampiri bangku yang berada di sebelah bangku Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tidak menyadarinya karena ia sedang sibuk melamunkan seseorang.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sungmin-ssi"

Suara yang begitu merdu terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

'Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu' pikir Sungmin.

Karena saking kepo-nya perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

'Deg'

"Yesung-ssi?" ucap Sungmin terkejut.

"Kkkk~ hai Sungmin-ssi, kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu seperti itu?" tanya Yesung sedikit menggoda.

"A..ani aku hanya sedikit terkejut Yesung-ssi" ujar Sungmin kikuk.

"Tidak usah se-formal itu kepadaku, lagipula kita kan sudah jadi teman." Ujar Yesung bijak.

"Ne, Yesung-ah" jawab Sungmin.

Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman hangat.

Setelah itu mereka pun menikmati pelajaran yang diberikan Seongsaeng kepada mereka dengan sedikit adegan lirik-lirikkan.

.

.

.

Inilah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh sebagian banyak siswa-siswi Chunju High School. Bagaimana tidak, dengan begini mereka bisa leluasa berkeliling kesana-kemari, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca di Perpustakaan, mengerjakan tugas yang belum terselesaikan maupun mengisi perut di kantin sekolah.

Tidak terkecuali untuk namja manis bernama Sungmin.

Ia kini dengan semnagat 45 menuju ke kelas Kyuhyun untuk mengajak dongsaeng-nya tersebut ke kantin seperti biasa.

Tapi setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas Kyuhyun, senyum yang tadi berkembang di wajah manis Sungmin kini memudar setelah melihat dongsaeng-nya sedang asik bercengkrama dengan seorang yeoja yang di kenal bernama Seohyun.

Dengan sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala yeoja itu.

Hati Sungmin panas seketika melihat adegan yang sungguh menyayat hati tersebut.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku sesak melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain?' pikir Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali menuju kelasnya.

'Kau tidak boleh menyukai dongsaeng-mu sendiri Sungmin. Tidak boleh!' Sungmin memberi wejangan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Yesung yang kebetulan mau ke kantin tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang sedang tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah di rasa cukup dekat Yesung mencekal tangan Sungmin dan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau ingin ke kantin?"

"A..ah temanku sedang ada urusan lain jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku ke kantin." Ucap Sungmin bohong.

Yesung yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh, begitu? Errr~.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama?" tanya Yesung agak ragu.

"T..idak usah Yesung-ah" tolak Sungmin halus.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak kasihan padaku Sungmin-ah"n ucap Yesung dengan wajah memelas sambil memeggang perutnya gestur orang lapar.

Sungmin yang melihat wajah Yesung jadi tidak tega dan meng-iyakan permintaan Yesung.

Dan Yesung pun bersorak dalam hati. Lalu dengan segera Yesung menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat tersentak akibat tindakan Yesung tersebut.

.

.

DI KANTIN

Saat ini mereka telah duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin sekolah.

Yesung yang tengah asik melahap makanannya mendadak berhenti saat melihat Sungmin yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Mereka akan sedih jika kau hanya memperlakukan mereka seperti itu" ucap Yesung.

"Eoh?" Sungmin yang memang sedari tadi melamun tidak mengerti ucapan Yesung sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi makananmu sama sekali tak kau sentuh, kau sakit?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Ne? Aniya. Aku hanya sedang nafsu makan saja" jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yesung semakin gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Err~ kurasa kau lebih muda dariku, bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku 'hyung'?" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Hyung? Eumm.. bagaimana ya? Baiklah Yesung hyung" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

Lalu Yesung mengacak-acak surai hitam Sungmin karena saking gemasnya.

Sungmin senang karena sekarang ia mendapatkan sosok hyung dalam hidupnya.

"Cha! Habiskan makananmu Sungmin-ah. Apa kau mau aku yang menyuapimu?" goda Yesung.

"Mwo? Ani! Aku bisa makan sendiri" sergah Sungmin. Ia semakin gugup kala Yesung menatapnya intens.

.

.

.

Gomawo atas reviewnya kemarin *Bow

TBC

REVIEW ne~


	3. Chapter 3

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

Setelah bergelut dengan pelajaran yang menguras otak. Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba.

sebagian besar siswa pasti senang kalau jam pulang sekolah tiba. Tapi tidak dengan namja manis bernama Sungmin. Ia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa wajah Kyuhyun selalu muncul di benaknya.

Dan itu yang membuat Sungmin semakin frustasi.

Saat Sungmin tengah berjalan gontai di koridor sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"Sungmin hyuuuuung~" teriakan yang sangat keras dari namja yang tengah berlari menuju ke arah Sungmin.

Merasa namanya di panggil ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. Mencari sumber suara tersebut.

'Kyuhyun?' pikir Sungmin

'Untuk apa dia berlarian seperti itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Hosh.. hosh.. hosh'

Kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah sampai di depan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau berlarian kyu?" tanya Sungmin penuh perhatian.

"Aku.. hah.. tadi.. sudahh hah.. memanggilmuuhh " ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela mengambil nafas.

"Jinjja?" sungmin kaget. Dari tadi Kyuhyun memanggilnya? Mungkin karena terlalu banyak melamun Sungmin jadi kurang berkonsentrasi.

"Hyung! Kenapa tadi istirahat tidak menghampiriku di kelas?" inilah tujuan utama Kyuhyun, menanyakan kenapa hyung-nya tidak menghampirinya seperti biasa.

Sungmin gelagapan setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"A... aku tadi menemani teman baruku mengenali sekolah ini." Alasan yang cukup logis untuk Sungmin ungkapkan.

Kyuhyun hanya menyerngit mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Ne, kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin dengan memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung. Tapi jangan lakukan lagi ne?"

"Ne, dongsaeng-ah" ucap Sungmin.

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka.

.

(^.^)

'Ting tong~'

Sebuah bel berbunyi di sebuah rumah sederhana tapi nyaman milik keluarga Lee.

CKLEK~

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Masuk nak" ucap eomma Sungmin ramah.

"Ahjumma, Sungmin hyung ada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ne, dia ada di atas. Naiklah" ujar eomma Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu ahjumma." Pamit Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tokk tokk tokk

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di pintu kamar Sungmin.

Dengan segera Sungmin membukanya.

CKLEKK~

"Annyeong hyung ~"ucap Kyuhyun setelah pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Kyuhyun? Tumben kau kesini, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk dulu hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin pun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk.

"Ada apa kau kemari Kyu" tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun memasuki kamar feminim-nya.

"Begini hyung.. Errr ~ aku... sebenarnyaa.. err~"

"Katakan yang jelas Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"A..aku sebenarnya sedang jatuh cinta hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Nyuutt~

Serasa seperti di timpa batu besar. Sungmin merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat terasa di dada sebelah kiri-nya.

Tapi di depan Kyuhyun sekuat hati ia tahan.

"De.. dengan siapa Kyu?" akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski itu sakit.

"Kau tahu Seohyun, hyung? Itu gadis cantik dan manis itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingatnya.

"Ne, aku tahu" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Rencananya aku mau menyatakan perasaanku padanya besok hyung, bagaimana pendapatmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

'Itu menyakitkan kyu'

"Itu ide yang bagus kyu" ucap Sungmin pura-pura setuju.

.

.

(^.^)

.

.

Pagi harinya

"Seohyun-ah" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Ne, oppa?" tanya yeoja yang bernama Seohyun.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"O..ppa? Ne, aku mau menjadi yeojachingumu" jawab Seohyun.

Dan pasangan baru itu pun berciuman.

.

.

Sungmin yang berada tak jauh dari pasangan itu hanya bisa meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dan matanya sudah memanas melihat kedua sejoli itu berciuman.

"Hiks.. hikss" isakan pun tak tertahan lagi.

Dengan langkah seribu Sungmin pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

A month later

Semenjak Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Seohyun, Kyuhyun sudah jarang atau bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin. Bukannya ia lupa akan keberadaan Sungmin, hanya saja setiap Kyuhyun mau menghampiri

Sungmin, sungmin selalu saja menghindar. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan Sungmin.

KYUHYUN POV

"Oppa, pulang sekolah nanti kita ke kedai ice cream yang baru buka itu ne?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada manja. Ice cream? Sungmin hyung kan paling suka dengan ice cream?.

'Sungmin hyung? Ice cream?'

Aku rasa aku sudah sedikit gila. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan Sungmin hyung di saat aku sedang bersama yeojachinguku sendiri.

Aishh, bodoh!

"Oppa? Kau melamun?" tanya Seohyun heran dengan sikapku.

"Ne? Aniya." Jawabku santai.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi oppa~?"

'Mwo? Aish.. bahkan kau sampai lupa kalau yeojachingumu sedang menunggu jawabanmu Cho Kyuhyun pabbo.' Umpatku dalam hati.

"Ne, apapun untukmu chagi~"

"Yeiy, kau memang yang terbaik oppa ~" ucap Seohyun sambil memelukku.

.

.

(^.^)

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kedai ice cream yang baru di resmikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi kenapa sudah ramai seperti ini ya? Dengan terpaksa aku harus mengantri agar bisa mendapatkan ice cream yang diinginkan Seohyun.

"Hyung~ aku ingin ice cream itu~"

Suara halus nan manja terdengar saat aku tengah mengantri ice cream.

'Seperti suara Sungmin hyung' pikirku.

"Ne, ne Sungmin-ah. Tapi kita harus antri dulu." Ucap seorang namja menyahuti suara manja tadi.

'Mwo? Dia apa? Sungmin-ah? Berarti tadi Sungmin hyung?' aku pun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Dengan penasaran akupun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin hyung dengan seorang namja berkepala besar itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Tuan ini pesanan anda"

"Oppa~ itu ice creamnya?" ucapan Seohyun mengagetkanku.

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar ice cream tadi.

"Gamsahamnida tuan" ucap si pelayan kedai.

Saat aku membalikkan tubuh, tak sengaja Sungmin hyung melihat kami

"Kyu~" ucapnya.

Suara itu, sungguh aku rindu sekali kalau dia memanggilku dengan suara imutnya.

"Sungmin hyung" balasku.

"Sungmin sunbae? Kyu kau kenal Sungmin sunbae?" tiba-tiba Seohyun bertanya kepadaku.

"Ne, dia sahabat terbaikku" ucapku tulus.

Dapat kulihat kini ia menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa hyung?

"Kenalkan namaku Seo Juhyun, sunbae bisa memanggilku Seohyun. Aku kekasih Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Seohyun.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, dan ini temanku Kim Yesung." Kata Sungmin hyung.

"Senang bertemu kalian" ucap namja bernama Yesung itu.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat dari Lee Sungmin." Ucap Tegas.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Senyumannya terllihat menyebalkan di mataku.

"Sungmin-ah sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu" ucap Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, ice creamnya" ucap Sungmin hyung lucu.

"Kalau begitu kajja. Kita duluan Kyuhyun-ssi, Seohyun-ssi" pamitnya.

"Ne, selamat menikmati harimu Sunbae" sahut Seohyun.

Langsung saja Yesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mulai menjauh dari kami.

Dapat ku lihat Sungmin hyung yang menoleh ke belakang dan tak sengaja kami saling beradu pandangan. Entah kenapa aku berpikiran bahwa Sorotan mata Sungmin hyung penuh dengan kekecewaan.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

Yesung tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya melamun, melamun, dan melamun.

"Sungmin-ah kau melamun lagi?" pertanyaan yang aneh keluar dari mulut perrtanyaan yang aneh keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"A.. an..i aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" elak Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun kah?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung~ kau?" terkejut. Sungmin terkejut dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan Yesung kepada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, aku sudah tahu kalau kau mencintainya" Lanjut Yesung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ta-" tanya Sungmin.

"Dari tatapanmu padanya, aku sudah bisa tahu" potong Yesung.

"Hiks.. hikss.."

Suara isakan Sungmin akhirnya keluar. Sejak tadi ia sudah menahannya, tapi isakan itu tetap saja keluar.

Yesung yang tidak tega melihat kondisi Sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh mungil dan berisi milik Sungmin dan mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin.

"Hikss.. hikss.. hyung~ aku.. hikss harus apa?" tanya Sungmin di sela isakannya.

"Ssttt.. uljima" Yesung tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa meminjami bahu untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat rapuh saat ini.

'Kenapa kau harus memiliki perasaan yang begitu dalam untuknya Sungmin-ah' tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah di rasa Sungmin sudah mulai tenang Yesung mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau karena ia merasa aman jika bersama Yesung.

"Hyung, pelukanmu hangat" ucap Sungmin yang berada di dada bidang milik Yesung.

Yedung hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan lucu Sungmin.

Perasaan Sungmin sudah membaik akibat pelukan Yesung. Kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Yesung dengan senang hati mengantar Sungmin sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Sungmin tulus ketika sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Ne, cheomaneyo Sungmin-ah. Kalau begitu hyung pulang dulu ne, Selamat malam" pamit Yesung kepada Sungmin.

"Ne hyung. Selamat malam juga hyung" Sungmin membalas ucapan Yesung dengan tersenyum manis.

Setelah melihat Yesung memasuki mobilnya Sungmin pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yesung.

Lalu Sungmin memasuki rumah setelah di lihat mobil Yesung sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

"Eomma Sungmin pulaaang~" ucap Sungmin setelah memasuki rumahnya.

"Chagi kau sudah pulang? Kenapa sore sekali, tidak biasanya kau pulang jam segini" tanya eomma Sungmin kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Tadi aku jalan-jalan bersama temanku eomma" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah eommanya.

"Aigoo~ anak eomma sedang kasmaran ne? Dengan siapa? Cerita sama eomma" ucap eomma Sungmin antusias.

"A..ani, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta kok" sanggah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita" eomma Sungmin mengalah.

"Kalau begitu Sungmin ke atas dulu ne eomma" ucap Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi eomma-nya.

"Aishh, anak itu" eomma Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan putranya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa hari ini Sungmin masih menghindari Kyuhyun dengan cara berangkat lebih awal. hanya dengan cara ini Sungmin berharap ia bisa melupakan perasaan konyol-nya kepada dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

* * *

Kyuhyun hari ini niatnya mau menjemput Sungmin. tapi dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya sekarang ini.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin hyung jarang menungguku sih" gerutu Kyuhyun saat menemukan Sungmin sudah berangkat lebih pagi.

Drrt~ Drrrt~

Ponsel yang berada di kantung celana Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

'Seohyun'

Nama yang tertera di layar handphone milik Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo"

'Yeoboseyo oppa~ bisakah kau menjemputku pagi ini?' suara Seohyun di seberang telefon.

"Ne chagi, aku akan segera ke sana" jawab Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol merah dan memasukkan Handphone-nya kembali ke kantung celananya. Dan bergegas ia menuju rumah yeojachingunya.

.

.

.

KELAS XI A 1

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kusut. #plakk

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa chagi" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Oppa~ aku ini kekasihmu. Kalau kau punya masalah ceritalah padaku" kata Seohyun garang.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Sungmin hyung yang akhir-akhir ini terkesan menjauh dariku" kyuhyun mulai menceritakan uneg-uneg yang ada dalam pikirannya.

'Jadi karena Sungmin sunbae?' pikir Seohyun dalam hati.

'Aku nggak mau kalau Kyuhyun oppa lebih memikirkan namja itu daripada aku' Seohyun membatin.

"Chagi? Kenapa jadi kau yang melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Seohyun diam.

"mungkin saja Sungmin hyung sedang sibuk oppa. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia sekarang berda di kelas XII. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain." Sebuah alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk Seohyun kemukakan.

"Ne, mungkin kau benar chagi"

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil alih pikiranmu oppa. Termasuk namja itu' ucap Seohyun dalam hati.

.

.

(^.^)

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, pulang sekolah nanti apakah kau mau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yesung ke pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya.

" Kemana hyung?"

"Ke suatu tempat yag sangat indah" jawaban Yesung terdengar ambigu di telinga Sungmin.

"Baiklah hyung"

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah ireonna" ucap Yesung setelah mobilnya sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Eunghh~"

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Hyung~" ucap Sungmin sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Sudah sampai ya hyung? Ma'af tadi aku ketiduran" ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Senyum itu mampu membuat Sungmin terpana dan sadar kalau senyum Yesung sungguh indah.

"Kajja kita keluar" ajak Yesung.

"Tempat apa ini hyung?" tanya Sungmin setelah keluar dari mobil. wajar saja ia bertanya, karena sekarang yang ia lihat hanya hamparan padang ilalang.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ajak Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Woaah~ ini sangat indah hyung." Decak kagum keluar dari bibir pinkish milik Sungmin. Sangat indah meski hanya sebuah padang ilalang yang membentang luas tapi terlihat sangat cantik dengan burung-burung yang berkicauan, angin sore yang berhembus lembut menambah nilai plus bagi Sungmin.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, hyung sangat suka" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yesung.

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum" ucapan Yesung sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Dengan rona yang berada di pipinya Sungmin hanya menunduk saat mendapat tatapan intens dari Yesung.

"Kemarilah" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat yang berada di sebelahnya.

Lalu Sungmin menurutinya dan ikut berbaring bersama Yesung di tengah padang ilalang sambil menikmati moment-moment di tempat itu.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam mereka berada di tempat itu.

Yesung kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan melihat Sungmin yang sudah terlelap.

Dengan perlahan Yesung menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sungmin lalu tangannya turun mengelus-elus pipi halus Sungmin.

"Apakah di hatimu masih ada tempat untukku Sungmin-ah?" monolog Yesung.

"Eunghh~ hyung" Sungmin yang merasa terganggu akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat Yesung yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Kajja kita pulang hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Yesung mencoba tenang padahal jantungnya berdegub kencang karena mendapati Sungmin terbangun akibat ulahnya.

"Ne, hyung. Hoaam~ tempat ini sungguh nyaman" seru Sungmin.

Dan merekapun pulang dengan sejuta kebahagiaan dalam hati mereka.

.

.

TBC

Ma'af kalau ch ini pendek.

dan ma'f jika alurnya kecepetan.

Dan mian atas typo(s)nya.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

"Sungmin hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin.

Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Tapi bukannya diam ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sungguh, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin berdiri.

SRETT

Kyuhyun membalikkan bahu Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

Tapi Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk saat Kyuhyun berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Sungmin hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Sungmin.

GREP

"Sungmin-ah, bukankah kita ada janji?"

Suara baritone itu terdengar bersamaan dengan penarikan tangan Sungmin.

Tentu saja sang empu kaget dengan kejadian itu.

"Yesung hyung?" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Bukankah kita ada janji?" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Janji?" Sungmin bingung. Kapan iya punya janji dengan Yesung.

"Ne, kajja! Kyuhyun-ssi ma'af aku pinjam Sungmin dulu ne" ucapan yesung sungguh terengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Sungmin pun beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Yesung.

"Aishh.. mereka menyebalkan" teriak Kyuhyun.

Dan itu membuat siswa-siswa yang ada di sana memandangnya aneh.

Mendapat pandangan aneh dari siswa-siswa disana kyuhyun berteriak lagi.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT?" sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

OTHER SIDE

"Hyung, kenapa~" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

Melihat Sungmin yang begitu rapuh. Yesungpun langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"A.. mencintainya hyung.. hiks" ucap Sungmin di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Sstt~ uljima Sungmin-ah" Yesung terus mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang diam-diam mencuri pendengaran dari dialog antara Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Ja.. jadi ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar?" monolog orang tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah Seohyun.

'Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Aku harus mempertahankan Kyuhyun oppa dari siapa saja. Termasuk dari Namja itu' pikir Seohyun licik.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Menjauhi Cho Kyuhyun sudah menjadi tekad bulat Sungmin. Menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah gontai tanpa semangat sama sekali.

Entah kenapa menatap ubin jauh lebih menarik daripada menatap lurus kedepan.

Saat ia mengangkat pandangannya tak sengaja ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang sedang berjalan beriringan dan terlihat sangat mesra dengan Seohyun yang memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa ia melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak bergairah.

Sungmin mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat melintas di depan Kyuhyun tanpa sapa, senyum, ataupun ucapan yang kerap kali ia layangkan untuk –sahabatnya- tersebut.

'DEG'

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan sesak di bagian dadanya saat melihat sahabatnya mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Baru pertama kali ia melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini. Ia sungguh tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga membuat Sahabatnya bersikap sedemikian rupa kepadanya.

'Apa salahku padamu hyung' monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

'Aku harus berbicara dengan Sungmin hyung. Sungguh aku tidak tahan jika ia terus menerus seperti ini' tekad Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya menunggu timing yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Hyung tersayang-nya itu.

Seohyun hanya menyeringai tipis saat melihat Sungmin mengacuhkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan rencananya untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan itu menjadi pertanda baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung bergegas menuju kelas Sungmin dan ingin segera menuntaskan permasalahannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun oppa" teriak Seohyun saat Seohyun melihat kekasihnya berlari begitu saja tanpa berbicara dengannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Seohyun. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah IA HARUS BERBICARA DENGAN SUNGMIN!

"Aish.. menyebalkan" merasa diacuhkan kekasihnya sendiri membuat Seohyun tambah.

'Pasti Sungmin lagi' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari kelas.

"Kyuhyun?" apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menghindar? Rasanya tidak mungkin saat Ia melihat Kyuhyuh sudah berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hyung, aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin yang mendengar nada tegas dari dongsaengnya mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menjawab.

"Bicara saja Kyu"

"Ani, bukan di sini" Kyuhyun berucap sambil langsung menyambar tangan mungil Sungmin. Dan tentu saja itu membuat sang empu kaget bukan main.

"Kyu lepas" sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukannya melepaskannya, Kyuhyun malah semakin mempererat genggamannya dan terus melangkah menuju tempat yang sudah rencanakan.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan keinginan Kyuhyun yang terus menyeretnya entah kemana.

'BRAKK'

Suara pintu yang terdengar terbuka secara paksa itu menandakan jika seseorang yang membukanya sedang buru – buru.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman-nya dari tangan Sungmin yang ia lihat sudah memerah akibat genggaman-nya.

"Aissh" sungmin hanya meringis dan mengelus perlahan tangannya yang memerah.

"Hyung jelaskan padaku sekarang" ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tegas di telinga Sungmin.

"A..apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin pura – pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu hyung. Apa maksudmu menghindariku?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sungguh menjadi pedang yang menancap di hati Sungmin.

'Ma'afkan aku Kyu.. ' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Ia tidak dapat berkutik saat mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

Dia memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam membuat namja yang lebih muda itu semakin meradang.

"Katakan apa salahku hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Sungmin tersentak. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu marah padanya. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan sama sekali dongsaeng-nya tersebut membentaknya.

"Hiks.. hikss.."

Bukannya menjawab tapi malah isakan yang keluar dari bibir pulm namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena membuat hyung-nya menangis.

Dengan gerakan cepat telapak tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di wajah Sungmin dan menangkup wajah manis sang hyung.

Menyeka airmata yang dengan beraninya meluncur dari mata indah Sungmin.

Tapi dengan keras Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menjauhimu?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat kilatan kesedihan dari mata Sungmin.

Tapi ia juga ingin tahu alasan Sungmin menjauhinya.

"Sungguh kau ingin tahu kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di definisikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sungmin final.

SUNGMIN POV

Apakah aku harus mengatakan ini semua padamu Kyu?

Kalau aku mengatakannya aku yakin kau pasti membenciku.

Kau pasti akan jijik padaku.

Dan jika aku mengatakan itu apakah kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai hyungmu lagi?

Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku..

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucapku final

'Mungkin inilah yang terbaik' ujarku dalam hati.

"Saranghae Kyu, jeongmal saranghae" kata – kata itu sungguh membuat hatiku berdegub kencang.

"Hyung kau –"

Ku mohon jangan benci aku kyu. Ku mohon…

"Ne, itulah kenyataannya Kyu"

Ku lihat kini Kyuhyun tidak lagi menatapku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat terkejut dan – kecewa.

SUNGMIN POV END

Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apa – apa terhadap Sungmin.

Membuat hati namja manis itu seperti tercabik – cabik melihat dongsaengnya meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hikss.. hikss.. mianhe Kyu.. jeongmal mianhe.. Saranghae" sungmin menangis tersedu – sedu pasca Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Tubuhnya merosot. Kakinya sudah lemas dan sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya.

GLUDUKK..

BRESS..

Hujan turun deras dengan angkuhnya.

Membasahi bumi yang memang sudah haus akan air hujan.

Dan tak luput turut membasahi tubuh mungil namja yang sedang menangis tersedu – sedu itu.

Namja manis itu tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang basah terkena air hujan.

Ia memilih menikmati air hujan yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

Ia merasa kesedihannya ikut melebur bersama air hujan.

"Ma'afkan aku hyung" ucap namja yang menyaksikan kepedihan yang mendalam yang di rasakan namja manis yang sedang menangis di bawah guyuran air hujan.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo buat reviewnya kemarin ^^

Dan tetap review di ch ini ya?*blingBling*

Rencananya aku mau buat remake dari sebuah novel "Brownies" dalam versi Kyumin. Dan pastinya YAOI #plakk

Ada yang mau?

Kalau nggak juga gak papa..

Ok, sekali lagi makasih yang sudah review, mem – FAV, mem – Follow.

#Bow 45°

SELF

sitapumpkinelf


	6. Chapter 6

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

Sungmin pulang tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

Ia terus menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi.

Meski begitu ia merasa sendiri, sepi dan hampa.

Bibir Sungmin sudah tidak lagi merah seperti bunga sakura yang baru mekar. Sekarang bibir itu berwarna biru pucat.

Sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya karena merasa semakin dingin cuaca malam ini. Belum lagi matanya yang terlihat sembab karena menangis.

Tubuhnya menggigil itu berarti tubuhnya sedang berusaha untuk menghangatkan tubuh si empu.

'TING TONG'

Suara bel berdentang di kediaman keluarga Lee.

Eomma Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu kepulangan anak semata wayangnya berharap bahwa yang memencet bel tersebut adalah anaknya.

Dengan segera ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ada di balik pintu yang tertutup itu.

CEKLEK

"E.. .. a..ku.. ppu..lang" ucap Sungmin terbata – bata. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"Omona Sungmin-ah" sang eomma kaget bukan main saat melihat kondisi putranya saat ini.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Sungmin pulang selarut ini dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan TIDAK baik – baik saja.

Dengan segera Eomma Sungmin membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Didudukkannya Sungmin di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

Kemudian sang Eomma menyelimutkan sebuah handuk di tubuh Sungmin dan segera memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Eomma Sungmin kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas yang berda di tangannya dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya menandakan bahwa cairan yang berada di dalam cangkir itu benar – benar panas.

"Ini minumlah chagi"

Sungminpun menerima coklat panas itu dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Sungmin merasa lebih baik dari pada tadi.

Tapi hatinya – belum.

"Eomma, kalau kalau begitu aku ganti baju ke kamar dulu ne" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Eomma Sungmin hanya menatap khawatir punggung Sungmin yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Sungmin bergegas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"Hikss.. hiks.." suara isakan pun terdengar kembali.

Isakan yang sedari tadi ia tahan di depan Eomma nya. Rasa sesak mengumpul di dada Sungmin dan akhirnya meledak begitu saja saat ini.

"Hikss.. hikss.. sakiit.. hiks.. sakit " sebuah keluhan keluar dari mulut Sungmin yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Ia terus menekan dada sebelah kirinya guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya.

Semakin lama suara isakan pun sudah berganti dengan dengkuran halus dari namja manis itu.

Meski terlelap tapi sebuah buliran kristal bening meleleh dari mata yang sedang tertutup itu.

Sebegitu sakitnya kah hingga dalam tidurmu pun engkau masih menangis?

.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Sebenarnya hari ini aku masih belum siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Mengingat peristiwa mengejutkan kemarin sore.

Tapi apa boleh buat, yeojachinguku memaksaku berangkat dengan alasan tidak mau kesepian jika aku tidak berangkat.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas, aku merasa ada sebuah panggilan alam yang harus segera terpenuhi.

"Chagi, kau ke kelas saja dulu. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

Kulihat Seohyun mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bahwa ia sedang heran dengan yang ku ucapkan.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah oppa, kalau begitu aku tunggu di kelas ne~" ucap Seohyun manja.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku saat melihat seohyun berjalan terlebih dahulu.

'Aishh.. aku sudah tidak tahan'

Dengan segera aku melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan panggilan alam yang sedari tadi aku tahan.

#SKIP

"Leganyaaa.." ucapku saat selesai menunaikan panggilan alam.

Satu langkah ...

Dua langkah ...

Saat baru beberapa langkah dari toilet, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sungmin hyung dan si kepala besar sedang berjalan di koridor. Bukan kedekatan mereka yang aku perhatikan hanya saja aku merasa janggal dengan wajah Sungmin hyung.

'Dia tampak pucat hari ini' pikirku.

Perasaan bersalah mulai bersarang di hatiku.

Entahlah, aku masih tidak percaya kalau orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku ternyata adalah seorang – Gay.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Pagi ini aku memaksakan diriku untuk berangkat sekolah. Mengingat kemarin aku basah kuyup akibat kehujanan, dan sebenarnya tadi Eomma sempat melarangku berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Tapi karena rayuan mautku akhirnya aku bisa membujuk Eomma supaya mengijinkanku berangkat. Hehehe..

Aishh.. aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Yesung hyung itu orangnya cerewet.

Bagaimana tidak setiap hari ia selalu bercerita tentang hewan bercangkang keras yang bernama Ddangkkoma atau entah apalah itu.

"Ddangkkoma tadi bla~ bla~ bla~" ia selalu menceritakan hal – hal yang menurutku tidak penting, dan Ya aku hanya menjadi pendengar setianya.

"Ugh.." entah kenapa tiba – tiba kepala ku terasa pusing.

Yesung hyung yang sedari tadi asik bercerita langsung menghentikan ceritanya dan menoleh kepadaku.

"Sungmin- ah gwaenchana?" tanya-nya khawatir.

"Eerr.. gwaenchanayo hyung" ucapku sambil tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan kalau aku sedang baik – baik saja.

Ia hanya memicingkan matanya sambil menatapku penuh curiga.

"Aishh.. jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung" rajukku padanya.

Ku lihat ia menghela nafasnya.

"Haah.. araseo" ucapnya mengalah.

Dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke kelas.

Perlahan pusing yang tadi menyerangku mulai hilang dan akupun bersyukur karnanya.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pagi ini sama sekali tak ada yang masuk kedalam otakku.

Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi jika kepalaku terus – terusan tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Waktu Istirahat pertama pun aku gunakan untuk tidur – tiduran di kelas.

Yesung hyung sudah menyadari kalau aku sakit dan dia pun sudah menyarankan aku untuk segera ke UKS.

Tapi aku tidak mau karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan bau menyengat obat – obatan yang berada di ruangan serba putih itu.

"Sungmin-ssi" samar – samar aku mendengar suara berat seseorang yang terdengar menyeramkan di telingaku.

"SUNGMIN-SSI"

"Aishh.. Kenapa teriak – teriak sih" ucapku sebal. Bagaimana tidak, lagi enak – enakkan tidur tiba – tiba di bangunin dengan cara yang tidak hormat (?)

"Eh, Park Seongsaenim"

Aishh.. kenapa aku baru sadar kalau orang yang berada di hadapanku adalah guru paling killer di sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu Sungmin-ssi? Nyenyak?" pertanyaan dari Par Seongsaenim yang begitu menohok hatiku.

"Jawab aku Sungmin-ssi" desak Park Seongsaenim.

"Ne, Nyenyak Seongsaeng" ucapku jujur.

'Ia nyenyak sebelum kau menmbangunkanku' umpatku dalam hati.

Murid – murid yang berada di kelas tertawa mendengar jawaban konyol dariku.

"Hahaha...dia bodoh atau apa"

"Dia pasti masih tertidur, hahaha"

Ejekan demi ejekan di layangkan kepadaku.

'Apanya yang lucu?' monologku dalam hati.

"DIAM KALIAN!" ucap Seongsaenim marah.

Sontak seluruh isi kelas diam mendengar nada bicara Seongsaenim yang terdengar seram itu.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Berdiri di lapangan sekolah sampai jam istirahat kedua selesai"

Aishh.. mati aku! Berdiri di lapangan panas – panas begini?

"Tapi Seongsaeng, Sungmin sedang sakit" tiba – tiba Yesung berbicara dan membelaku.

"Aku tidak peduli. Hukuman tetap hukuman" ucap Park Seongsaeng tegas.

"Tapi Seongsaeng – "

"Cukup Yesung-ssi! Kau jangan membelanya"potong Park Seongsaeng sebelum Yesung hyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku pasti kuat kok" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan gigiku yang rapi. Yesung hyung memandangku sendu.

"Sungmin-ssi keluar sekarang"

Bagaikan sebuah magnet, tubuhku langsung meninggalkan kelas setelah mendengar kalimat tegas dari Park Seongsaeng.

Ku langkahkan tubuhku dengan tak bersemangat menuju ke lapangan.

"Kenapa rasa pusingnya tidak hilang – hilang sih" gerutuku saat merasakan panas matahari mengenai kepalaku sekaligus tubuhku.

SUNGMIN POV END

Jam

Jam

Sudah dua jam Sungmin berdiri di lapangan dengan panas matahari yang begitu menyengat di kulit.

Mati – matian Sungmin menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Pusing di kepala Sungmin semakin terasa saat terkena langsung dengan sinar matahari.

'TEEET'

Bel istirahat berbunyi di ikuti dengan banyaknya siswa – siswi yang keluar dari kelas untuk mengisi perut di kantin atau melakukan hal – hal yang mereka sukai. Banyak dari mereka menatap aneh Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan siang – siang hari seperti ini.

Mendapat tatapan kurang mengenakkan dari siswa – siswi di sekitarnya Sungmin hanya hanya cuek.

' Tinggal sebentar lagi hukumannya berakhir' pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

Nyuttt~

"Argghtt" sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

'Sebentar lagi, ku mohon bertahanlah'

"Oppa~ sepulang sekolah nanti aku mau nonoton film denganmu" suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar sedang meminta sang kekasih untuk menemaninya.

"Ne, chagi asalkan kau senang" suara berat yang sangat di kenali Sungmin.

'Kyuhyun' pikir Sungmin saat mendengar suara tersebut.

"Eh, bukannya itu Sungmin sunbae?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat sosok namja manis yang menjadi rivalnya sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

'Oh, tidak jangan melihat ke sini kyu, aku kuat jika mendapat pandangan darimu kyu' batin Sungmin was – was.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan yang di tunjukkan kekasihnya.

'DEG'

Dua pasang mata saling beradu menandakan ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka sampaikan lewat tatapan mata masing – masing.

Nyutt~

"Arghhtt" lagi – lagi kepala Sungmin bereaksi semakin kuat.

'Ini sakit sekali, aku tidak kuat' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

Sebuah aliran darah keluar dari hidung Sungmin bertepatan dengan pusing hebat yang menderanya.

"Darah" gumam Sungmin saat mengusapkan tangannya ke bagian hidungnya.

BRUKK

"Sungmin – "

TBC

Ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya gax nih?

Hehehe..

REVIEW ne~


	7. Chapter 7

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

"Sungmin– " reflex Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan Seohyun dan berlari kearah tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak di lapangan.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung mancung Sungmin. Peluh yangmembasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuh Sungmin, Membuatnya khawatir terhadap kondisi namja manis itu.

"Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

Seohyun yang melihat kekasihnya lebih memilih Sungmin hanya menggeram marah. Ia pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, ayo kita ke kelas. Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Seohyun dan menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana bisa ia mengajak Kyuhyun ke kelas sedangkan Sungmin yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya seperti ini. Sungguh tak berperi kemanusiaan.

Seohyun sedikit menciut saat mendapat tatapan garang sang kekasih. Tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Ayolah, opp– "

"Diam. Jika kau ingin ke kelas pergi saja sendiri" sudah cukup Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya sedari tadi. Seohyun sedikit berjengkit kaget mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya.

"Kau jahat oppa" ucap Seohyun yang langsung meninggalkan lapangan dengan berlari.

Kyuhyun tahu Seohyun sedang marah dengannya. Tapi ia memilih tidak mempedulikannya.

Yang penting sekarang ini adalah Sungmin. Sahabatnya.

"Sungmin hyung ireona!" Kyuhyun mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin dengan lebih keras.

"Omona! Sungmin-ah" Yesung yang awalnya hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin yang sedang terkena hukuman malah terkaget saat menemukan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak di lapangan sekolah dengan kepala yang berada di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Minggir!" ucap Yesung tegas dan mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Hup!

Dengan sekali angkat. Kini tubuh Sungmin sudah berada dalam gendongan Yesung.

Yesung pun membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin menuju ke ruang UKS.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang membawa tubuh Sungmin menjauhi pandangannya.

"Sungmin hyung" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memandangi wajah pucat namja yang sedang tergeletak di ranjang UKS.

Ia sangat khawatir saat melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung Sungmin, dan petugas UKS mengatakan kalau Anemia yang di derita Sungmin kambuh.

"Haah~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut namja yang bernama Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah" Yesung menggenggam tangan namja yang ia cintai lalu ia mengecupnya pelan.

Tangannya beralih untuk mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sesosok namja yang berdiri di depan pintu UKS itu hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kenop pintu yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Dan iapun meninggalkan tempat nista itu.

Hatinya panas saat melihat adegan YeMin di UKS. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu perasaan itu adalah perasaan cemburu. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan perasaan yang aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkahtanpa mempunyai tujuan yang jelas. Ia sedang malas untuk sekedar mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Mengingat moodnya yang sedang buruk hari ini.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke taman sekolah.

"Kenapa aku bisa ke tempat ini?" monolognya.

Secara tak sengaja ia melihat segerombolan bunga yang indah berwarna Pink keunguan yang bernama Azalea. Bunga tersebut terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerombolan bunga Azalea tersebut.

_FlashBack_

"_Kyu" sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran namja tampan yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan denga kepalanya yang berada di paha namja yang sedang memanggilnya._

"_Hm~" hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu._

"_Kyu" suara itu kembali terdengar saat ia tak puas dengan tanggapan yang di berikan namja tampan tersebut._

"_Hm~" jawabnya dengan mata yang masih setia terpejam dan menikmati elusan di kepalanya._

_Sungmin. Namja manis yang sedari tadi memanggil sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan mulai menggelembungkan pipinya yang otomatis membuat bibir bak bunga sakura tersebut mengerucut imut._

_Kyuhyun yang menemukan tangan Sungmin berhenti mengelus kepalanya pun membuka matanya._

_Ia melihat sahabatnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya._

'_Ia pasti marah' pikir Kyuhyun._

_Tak tahan melihat pipi Sungmin yang mengembang seperti bakpao langsung mencubitnya._

"_Appo~" Sungmin mengaduh saat Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya._

"_Hey kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan tingkah imut sahabatnya._

"_Kau menyebalkan kyu" jawab Sungmin._

"_Kkkk~ kau seperti anak kecil hyung" Sungmin terkekeh pelan._

"…" _Sungmin hanya diam._

_Kyuhyun sangat yakin kalau sahabatnya sedang kesal. Ia pun mencari akal supaya sahabatnya tidak marah lagi._

_Ia melihat segerombolan bunga berwarna Pink keunguan yang sangat manis._

'_Seperti Sungmin hyung' pikir Kyuhyun._

_Ia pun beranjak untuk mengambil bunga yang bernama Azalea tersebut._

_Sungmin yang masih diam hanya mencuri pandang saat Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat yang di duduki._

_Setelah beberapa waktu Kyuhyun kembali dengan bunga yang berada di tangannya._

"_Hyung, ini untukmu" Kyuhyun menyerahkan bunga yang ada di tangannya kepada Sungmin._

_Sungmin menatap bunga tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih bunga yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun._

"_Indah sekali bunganya Kyu" decak kagum Sungmin lontarkan saat ia memegang bunga tersebut dan mengamatinya dalam._

"_Kau suka hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Ne, tentu saja" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Apa kau memaafkanku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Ne? memangnya kau salah apa? Tak ada yang harus di maafkan kyu" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya._

"_Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan._

"_Ne, tadi aku hanya kesal saja" jawab Sungmin dengan muka polos._

"_Syukurlah" Kyuhyun lega pasalnya sahabatnya tidak marah kepadanya._

"_Oh iya, kyu ini bunga apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil terus memandangi bunga yang berada di tangannya._

"_Azalea. Namanya Azalea hyung" jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Oh, nama yang bagus" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum_

"_Kau tahu apa artinya bunga ini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba._

"_Memangnya apa kyu?" Sungmin penasaran dengan arti bunga yang memikat hatinya tersebut._

"_Artinya adalah Rawatlah dirimu untukku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus._

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Ne"_

_FlashBack END_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kenangannya tentang bunga Azalea bersama Sungmin.

Ia mengamati bunga tersebut dan menyentuh kelopaknya.

"Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

.

.

.

.

Yesung masih setia menunggui Sungmin yang masih terpejam di ranjang UKS. Sesekali ia terkantuk-kantuk di sisi ranjang.

"Eunghh…" Sungmin membuka kedua matanya pelan. suara yang seperti matra bagi Yesung untuk segera membuka matanya lebar.

"Sungmin-ah" ucap Yesung memastikan Sungmin yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Yesung hyung" ucapnya lirih.

"Syukurlah. Sungmin-ah kau sudah sadar" ucap Yesung yang langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Aku.. aku di.. UKS?" Tanya Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Ne, tadi kau pingsan di tengah lapangan" Yesung menjelaskan.

"Aah, itu" Sungmin sudah ingat sekarang.

Sungmin POV

Saat aku tersadar aku hanya menemukan Yesung hyung. Memangnya kau ingin siapa yang ada di sini? Kyuhyun? Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin itu terjadi, dia saja sudah membenciku. Harusnya aku ingat itu.

"Sungmin-ah, aku antar kau pulang ne?" Yesung hyung menawariku pulang.

"Baiklah" bagaimana lagi, kepalaku sudah sakit sedari tadi. lebih baik aku pulang.

Dan aku pun berjalan dengan tangan Yesung hyung yang berada di pinggangku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih, tapi apa boleh buat aku masih merasa lemas saat ini.

Tanpa sadar aku melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di taman sekolah. 'apa yang dia lakukan?' pikirku.

'Omona, dia melihatku' aku sedikit kaget saat melihat bola mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kesepian. Entah aku juga tidak tahu…

Aku hanya terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil Yesung hyung.

.

.

"Baiklah setelah ini kau istirahat ne" setelah mengantarkanku pulang, ia juga mengantarkanku sampai ke kamar.

"Ne, hyung" jawabku.

"Baiklah, ahjumma. Aya permisi dulu ne?" pamit Yesung kepada Eomma.

"Ne, Yesung-ssi. Gomawo sudah mengantarkan Sungmin" Eomma berujar sambil tersenyum ramah kea rah Yesung hyung.

"Cheonmaneyo ahjumma. Baiklah saya permisi dulu"

"Saya antar sampai pintu ne?"

"Ne, Gamsahamnida"

"Sungmin chagi, Eomma kebawah dulu ne"

"Ne Eomma"

Setelah Eomma dan Yesung hyung meninggalkan kamarku. Aku pun menggulung tubuhku dengan selimut dan mulai menangis.

Sungmin POV END

"Hikss.. hikss" suara isakan muncul dari sebuah gundukan yang di dalamnya terdapat namja manis yang sedang menangis.

"Kyuhyuuun.. hiks.. hikss" namja manis itu terus menagis dan menyebut nama namja yang ia cintai.

"Aku merindukanmu kyuuu.. hiks.. hiks"

_**Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia**_

_**Hapuskan memoriku tentang dia**_

_**Hilangkanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia**_

_**Ku ingin ku lupakannya**_

Sejauh apapun ia mencoba untuk melupakan Kyuhyun semakin ia menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam.

Tanpa sengaja seorang wanita paruh baya menatap tubuh Sungmin yang berada dalam gulungan selimut itu sendu.

Ia baru tahu kalau putranya sedang sedih dan ia memilih menyimpannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Miaaannnn *BOW* telat update..

Buat sadnya mian kalau gak dapet feel /.\

Owh iya tadi ada lirik lagunya Geisha yang lumpuhkan ingatanku. Aku suka sama lagunya jadi aku masukin deh #plakk

Dan mian juga buat Typo(s) yang merajalela.

Last, REVIEW :-D


	8. Chapter 8

THIS WAY

Cast : KYUMIN, Yesung, Seohyun

Gender : boyxboy, YAOI

Cerita Asli milik saya

HAPPY READING^^

S

.

E

L

F

.

Mentari pagi sudah memuculkan sinarnya.

Begitu semangat menyinari setiap makhluk yang berada di Dunia ini.

Sungmin. Namja manis yang masih betah menutup matanya di atas ranjang kamarnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

Membuat namja manis itu sedikit terganggu dengan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Lengket, mata Sungmin terasa sangat lengket saat ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya .

Ia mengerjab sebentar untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

Tok.. tok..

"Chagi, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara yang sangat Sungmin kenali menyadarkannya.

"Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah bangun" Sungmin menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum hangat kepada putranya.

Ia menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di tepi ranjang milik Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini, chagi?" suara yang lembut mengalun dari bibir yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Ne, Eomma. Hari ini aku sudah baikan. Tapi pusingnya masih terasa Eomma" Sungmin merajuk kepada Eomma tercintanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat ne. Eomma akan bawakan sarapan untukmu" penuturan yang begitu membahagiakan bagi Sungmin. Karena ia sangat senang saat sang Eomma memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya.

"Chakkaman. Appa mana Eomma?" Tanya Sungmin saat sang Eomma mau beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Oh, Appamu pergi ke Jeju untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Waeyo chagi?" sang Eomma penasaran saat putranya tiba-tiba menanyakan Appanya.

"Oh, tapi kenapa Appa tidak pamitan padaku dulu?" ia berucap kesal.

"Saat Appa berangkat kau sedang tidur chagi. Jadi Appamu tidak tega membangunkanmu"

Dan Sungmin tambah memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar penuturan sang Eomma.

"Kkkk~ baiklah Eomma siapkan sarapan untukmu dulu ne" Eomma Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan sang anak.

Ia sedikit lega. Karena pagi ini Sungmin terlihat ceria, tidak seperti tadi malam.

Blam

Suara pintu yang tertutup menyisakan Sungmin berada di kamarnya sendirian.

"Huuh, membosankan" ia sangat bosan karena ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu. Akhirnya Eommanya datang dengan membawakan sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

"Cha. Sekarang makanlah chagi. Apa perlu Eomma suapi?" Tanya Eomma Sungmin menggoda.

"Ne? aniya. Aku sudah besar Eomma. Aku bisa makan sendiri." Jawab Sungmin.

"Arasseo. Eomma ke bawah dulu. Kau habiskan makananmu. Kalau sudah selesai taruh saja di meja, nanti Eomma ambil" ucap Eomma Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala sang anak dengan saying.

Dan Sungmin hanya melemparkan seyuman hangat kepada sang Eomma sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan malas.

Ia menyeret kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Setelah berada di kelasnya. Ia masih diam tanpa kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menopang dagunya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini hari-harinya sangat sepi.

Sekelebatan bayangan Sungmin yang dalam keadaan tidak sehat muncul di kepalanya.

'Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang'

'Apa dia masuk sekolah hari ini?'

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala namja yang terkenal jenius tersebut.

"Aishh.. kenapa aku selalu begini!" monolognya.

"Oppa~ kau masih marah padaku?" sebuah suara mulai mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang masih konflik batin.

'Dia lagi' sebenarnya Kyuhyun terganggu dengan munculnya Seohyun.

"Oppa.."

"Seohyun-ah. Aku ingin berbicara padamu" Kyuhyun berbicara penuh dengan ketegasan. Itu terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"N..ne" Seohyun sedikit merinding melihat tatapan mata dari Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya.. kita.. selesai sampai di sini" Kyuhyun berkata lantang. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"M..mwo? kau bicara apa Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun memastikan ucapan namja yang ia cintai.

"Aku yakin kau pasti paham dengan apa yang aku bicarakan" jawaban yang sangat jelas Kyuhyun lontarkan kepada yeoja yang berada di hadapanya.

"…" tubuh Seohyun bergetar menandakan sang empu sedang menahan isakan.

Kyuhyun sedikit iba. Hanya iba, tidak lebih.

"Hiks.. hiks.." suara isakan yang ia tahan sedari tadi keluar bersama dengan airmata yang mengaliri pipinya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu mengucapkan kata 'Mianhe' dan ia pun meninggalkan Seohyun di kelas sendirian.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah untuk pergi ke taman yang sering ia kunjungi bersama dengan Sahabatnya - dulu –

Kebetulan karena untuk sampai di taman harus melewati kelas Sungmin. Jadi memutuskan untuk memastikan apakah Sungmin masuk hari ini.

Saat melangkah di depan pintu kelas Sungmin. Ia melambankan langkah kakinya dan melihat ke dalam ruang kelas.

Nihil

Ia tak menemukan Sungmin di kelasnya. Bangku yang di gunakan sehari-hari Sungmin kosong tak berpenghuni.

Ia hanya mendesah kecewa.

'Apa ia masih sakit?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

'Haruskah aku menjenguknya?' Oh, ayolah dia itu sahabatmu. Wajar dong kalau kau menjenguknya tuan Cho.

Tanpa terasa ia pun sudah sampai di taman sekolah. Ia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat sangat rindang.

'Cocok' pikir Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera ia membawa tubuhnya kea rah pohon tersebut dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon tersebut.

Mata yang mula-mula terbuka kini sudah tertutup sempurna.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan namja tampan yang sedang beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tahu hari ini Sungmin belum bisa memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Jadi ia berencana ingin menjenguk Sungmin saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Sungguh sehari tanpa Sungmin bagaikan setahun lamanya bagi namja yang memiliki kepala yang melebihi batas normal tersebut.

Sepanjang mata pelajaran ia hanya mengcoret-coret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dan tanpa sengaja coretan tersebut membentuk sebuah pola.

'Sungmin?' pikir Yesung.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat kertas yang ia coret-coret sedari tadi membentuk sebuah gambar yang sangat indah.

Terlihat di situ Sungmin yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum di sebuah padang ilalang.

Melihat hasil karyanya yang di bilang TIDAK sengaja membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat yang di tunggu Yesung tiba juga.

Ia sangat bersemangat untuk menuju ke rumah Sungmin. Dan tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung melirik Kyuhyun tajam dan di balas dengan tatapan mengerikan ala Kyuhyun.

Dari tatapan mereka dapat di simpulkan kalau dua-duanya memiliki masalah batin yang sangat mendalam.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata yang di buat oleh Yesung.

Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan namja yang dia anggap telah merebut Sungmin darinya.

'Dia kenapa?' Yesung sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aishh.. masa bodoh dengan bocah itu" ucap Yesung.

Dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Suara bel rumah terdengar di kediaman keluarga Lee.

Eomma Sungmin yang tadi sedang berkutat dengan dapur dengan segera membukakan pintu untuk calon tamunya.

CKLEK

"Annyeonghasseyo Ahjumma" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah. Yesung-ssi. Silahkan masuk" Eomma Sungmin memberikan kesempatan untuk Yesung bertamu di rumahnya.

"Sungminnya ada Ahjumma?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ne, naiklah. Akan Ahjumma bikinkan minuman terlebih dahulu" lalu Eomma Sungmin melenggang untuk kedapur.

Yesung langsung melesat menemui Sungmin di kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Yesung hyung?" Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hey kau melihatku seperti melihat setan" ucapan Yesung menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Yesung hyung? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Yesung gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin. Lansung saja ia menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di ranjangnya lalu mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Appo~"Sungmin memegang pipi yang menjadi korban dari kekejaman Yesung.

"Kkkkk~ salah sendiri, wekk" ucap yesung sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Dan itu membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

CKLEK

"Minuman dan makananya sudah siap, Eomma tinggal dulu ne? " Eomma Sungmin membawakan minuman dan beberapa kue di atas nampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Yesung penuh dengan perhatian.

"Sudah lebih baikan hyung" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Yesung.

"Syukurlah" perasaan lega menyelimuti hati Yesung. Pasalnya sekarang Sungmin sudah tersenyum seperti biasa.

Keduanya saling diam. Tak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka.

Sungmin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan Yesung sendiri sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Sungmin-ah" suara yang begitu lembut mengalun dari mulut Yesung.

"Ne?" Sungmin memandang heran Yesung.

"Saranghae" sebuah kata yang begitu menggetarkan hati Sungmin terdengar dari mulut Yesung.

Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhe kalo updatenya rada lama. Terimakasih banyak buat yang ngerieview ch kemarin. Gomawo jeongmal Gomawo. Dan mian gak bisa bales satu2

Oh iya mau ngucapin SELAMAT HARI RAYA HIJRIAH 1435, tanggal 1 MUKHARRAM. #telat 1 hari

Bagi yang muslim^^ :-D

Last, Review ne?


End file.
